spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Racing
(Scene cuts to Nat driving home from work) A car goes flying by him. Nat: "Hey! Watch were you're going!" Teenager: "Whatever you say, gramps!" The driver speeds away. Two more cars speed past Nat. Another scratches the side of his car a speeds away. Nat: "Hey! I just got this thing painted!" The next car crashes into Nat. The backs up and drives away. Nat: "Hey! Get back here!" Teenager: "Sorry, old man, but I got a race to finish." A few more racers go by Nat while Nat can't start his car. (Scene cuts to Nat at his house) Nat: "Sorry I'm late, Shubie. You wouldn't believe what happened to me on my way home from work." Shubie: "What?" Nat: "A bunch of teenagers were having a street race and one of them crashed into my car." Shubie: "Oh my God! Are you okay?" Nat: "Yeah, I'm fine, but my car sure isn't." Shubie: "Oh, that's terrible." Nat: "I know, which is why I was wondering if you could drive me to work tomorrow." Shubie: "Sorry, but I have to take Billy to the doctor tomorrow, maybe Harold can take you." (Scene cuts to Nat in Harold's garage) Nat: "Hey, Harold, sorry to bother you, but I need a ride to work today and I was wondering if you could take me." Harold: "Sure, what happened to your car?" Nat: "A bunch of street racers crashed into it." Harold: "Really? That happened to me about a week ago!" Nat: "Really?" Harold: "Yeah, that's been happening to almost everyone." Nat: "Do you know what this means? We could form our own racing team and kick those teenagers' butts." Harold: "That's a brilliant idea, but we need six more people." Nat: "Leave that to me." (Scene cuts to Nat asking Pilar, Frank, Tom, Fred and Clayton if they want to race) (Scene cuts to Nat and the guys at Lenny's house) Lenny runs over to them. Lenny: "Are you guys here to ask me if I'd join your team?" Nat: "No, I was just going to ask if I could borrow your car because mine's getting fixed." Lenny: "Aw." Nat: "But now that you mention it, we only have seven guys, so we need one more." Lenny: "I'll do it!" Nat: "Okay, but now I can't borrow anyone's car." Harold: "Leave it to me." (Scene cuts to the guys getting ready for the race) Nat: "Where's Harold?" Harold: "I'm right here, and I have your new car!" Harold takes off a tarp that was covering one of the cars. Harold: "I made it last night." Nat: "Great. Now, it's time to race." (Scene cuts to the teenagers getting ready for a race) Teenager: "And the race will begin in 3... 2..." Nat: "Not so fast! We challenge you to a race." Teenager: "Sure, gramps, you can race us, but don't get made when you start eating our dust." Nat: "Oh, I don't think that's going to happen." Teenager: "Oh yeah? Well why don't you prove it?" Nat: "Okay, I will." The guys get in there cars and drive up to the starting line. Teenager: "3... 2... 1... Go!" Nat starts his engine. (Scene cuts to the guys back at Harold's garage) Pilar: "I can't believe we lost that race." Fred: "Lost? We got creamed by those kids." Tom: "That was just luck, if we had a rematch, we'd kill 'em for sure." Nat: "That's not a bad idea Tom, why don't we have a rematch tomorrow?" The guys nod their heads. Nat: "Then it's settled. Let's hope for a better race tomorrow. (Scene cuts to the guys in Harold's garage) Harold: "Well, at least Frank crossed the finish line." Nat: "But he came in dead last. Look, if we're ever gonna defeat those teenagers, we're gonna have to think like a teen." Pilar: "Well, I remember I loved breaking the rules as a teen." Fred: "And I loved making fun of losers like Lenny when I was in high school." Lenny: "Yeah the good old days... Wait, what?" Fred: "Nothing." Harold: "I loved science when I was a teenager." The guys look at him. Nat: "I don't think most teenagers like science. Frank: "Oh! I remember I loved talking to pretty girls." The guys all agree. Nat: "Alright now we know teenagers love girls, breaking the rules, and being cruel. So here's the plan." Nat starts whispering the plan to the others. Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!